A offering to the hive
by JadenNZ1
Summary: I had two options kill the civilians and live with it, or let someone else do it and I get held for treason. I chose the second option. I'm a soldier, but there are even things a 'warhero' won't do. Now I was on the brink of consiousness, being hauled to ether a firing squad or a prison. -Read to find out where.:) (Rated MA) (I will have it finished in a few hours)


**I noticed that noone did any stories on FEMALE xenomorphes, so I decided to change that with a Fxenos/Mhuman.**  
><strong><br>WARNING (rated MA). You have been warned so please, no flames.**

**Prolouge**

I felt like I was going to pass out, my damn head won't stop throbing, my body is on fire with agony. Yet I was still consious. With what felt like all the strength in the world I slowly

opened my eyes. The titanium silver hallway was lit up with lights, you'd think there wouldn't be anything in this blank Corridor. You would be wrong. God my head hurt, 'where am I

being hauled to' I thought as I just managed to glance at the soldiers that were on eather side of me. The thoughts kept flowing freely through my consiousness, 'where am I, what

am I doing here, why am I being hauled into the unknown,...who am I, what is my name', so many questions, no answeres. I felt my head droop, and I noticed I was wearing a

better version of the uniform that the soldiers had. I could see my nametag. Then everything hit me like a bullet to the brain.

**4 Hours ago**

It was a 'simple' mission, infiltrate the colony, kil all xenos, save the scientists. Easier said then done. We were there in what felt like only several minutes. We all got into

positions, 12 of us I counted, The hull of the dropship was almost completely silent, except for the ereay sound of the engines. And yet we all waited for the red light to turn green. I

could tell all these new recurites nerveousness, I understood their tension.I was a recurit once. I felt the dropship begin to decent. I unholstered my weapon, the others followed

suit. Thenn before I knew it, the light turned green. The loading door opened and out sprinted us. We all formed a protective semi circle. 'No xenos so far' I thought. Before we knew

it the dropship was leaving and we were easing our way to the front gates. From the looks of it, the gate was wrenched open and from the hight of the claw marks, it could of only

been a Queen. 'The ones that broke out of the holding bay'. I guessed. I felt my eyes drift off to the side and I saw the company's symbol. A large yellow W. I immediantly

understood what it meant. Wayland Yautani. My boss. The only reason we were all here is beacause of the paycheck he gave us all. We were walking past the gates. There were

several buildings at my right and two exits. One to my left and one straight ahead. I could hear the hissing the Xenos were making. It was clear they were trying to threaten us. It

wasn't going to work. I started moving through the first row of buildings. The rookies were hesitent at first but followed. "1 to 3 check the left, 4 to 6 check the right, 7 to 9 check the

one ahead, 10 and 11 with me. I ordered as I ordered them by their unit numbers. Recurits or not they followed orders. 10 and 11 where on my 6 as we made our way to the main

central building. I used my card on the door and just like that it was open. As soon as we entered, a hiss warned us not to go on. Why would we listen. we eased on, scoping the

room inch by inch. 'All clear' I thought as I eased my group up the stairs. Where the hell were they. "3 here, all clear, 5 here all clear, 9 here all clear". This didn't make any sense.

We were at the top of the stairs now. I could hear them sobbing, the scientists were under the the control board. I could hear them muttering now. "No more, please no more, just

end it". They were broken. I slowly crouched down and tryed to reassure them. "Sir, we're here to get you out of here". He stopped sobbing into his knees and slowly looked at me

. His eyes were wet with tears, they were full of fear. Like I said. Broken. "You shouldn't of come here" he said breaking me from my thoughts. "Now you're all going to die too". Then

he gasped and looked behind me. I whiped around, ready to fire only to see a tail erupt through 11's chest, spray a fresh pool of crimson onto the hard metal ground. 'Damnit' I

thought as now aimed at the black alienlike creature on the roof, and pulled the trigger. It was the xenomorphs turn to spray several jets of it's acid like blood onto the ground from

all of the led that was now inside it. It was dead before it hit the danger now dealt with I looked at 11's fresh corpse that not one minitue ago was living and breathing. 'Another

soldier dead' I thought with sorrow. Then we all heard it. The roar was like that of a dragon. The sound dominating all life left on this hell. I looked at 10 only to see fear on his face.

"Let's move!" I ordered, as I sprinted down the stairs hauling the scientists with 10 right behind me. Already my comm was sparking to life "there coming out of the sewers, open

fire open fi-" the comm was dead. "Form a perimiter, do not let them box you in!" I ordered. We were outside now. And as soon as took my first step outside a xeno tryed to pounce

on me. That wasen't gonna happen. By the time I grabbed it and threw it into the ground. I had grabbed my combat knife and stabbed it through the bottem of it's head. The acid

blood desintagrated the blade, but it got the job done. The xeno was dead. But more were gonna keep coming. We needed to get out of here. "This is LT. Reaper, we need a dropship

now!" I commanded. "Inbound Reaper just give us three minutes." The female piolit replyed. 'Do we even have three minutes' I thought. "Everyone get to the front gates now!" I

yelled into my comm. The only one that ran out was 7. Goddamnit. The herd of xenos were chargeing us now. There are bullets flying everywere now and fresh xeno corpses hitting

the ground. One thing was certian, we were running out of ammo. "We're desending right now boys, get ready." I could bearly hear her over the gunfire. I could hear the dropship

coming now, I could feel the wind rushing past my whole form. 1. The next thing I knew we were all rushing onto the dropship, but that didn't stop us from shooting. Then the doors

closed, and we took off. I tried to relax my mind but it wouldn't stop rushing. The whole thing was a trap. I should've known. Then the hologram of Wayland Yautani showed up, with

that dipshit smirk of his. "Excellent work LT. Reaper, part of me thought it was too late for you and your men". My face couldn't help but change into a look of hatred "with respect

sir, we lost 9 men today." His smirk didn't falter "an acceptable loss for the greater good." "I thought with murder on my mind. "Are the scientists infected." he asked gesturing to

the three scientists behind me. 'The scientists.' I thought as I glanced at them. "It dosen't look like it sir, we don't have the equipment to be sure" I replyed. "Well then I'm not

taking the chance" he said. "What are you suggesting sir?' I questioned, of course I already knew the answer. "I mean killing them LT." This caused the scientists to wake up from

their own worlds "NO PLEASE!" they pleaded "we promise we're not infected." "What are you waiting for LT. Reaper, finish them." This couldn't be happening. "Sir you can't be

serious" I asked. Big mistake, his face turned hard "I do not joke LT, do it or I will find someone else who will." Damnit so this is how it's gonna be then? Kill the very people I swore

to save, or either get killed or thrown into some hole for the rest of eternity. Well I wish that choice didn't have to be that easy. "sorry sir but that's not gonna happen." I said

triumphintly. he stared daggers into me but asked again "I don't think I heard you LT. what did you say?" "You heard me you twisted fuck, not gonna happen." 'No going back now' I

thought confident with my decision. "Well I'm sorry to hear that Reaper" he finished. Then a pulse rifle hit me in the back of my head, before I knew it the floor met my face. The

world was going dark, pulling myself with it, but I wouldn't give in yet. I forced myself to get up only to get kicked in the ribs, I could hear several of them crack from the force of

what felt like getting hit by a truck. I screamed in agony as I got flipped over from the blow. I couldn't help but clutch my ribs. 'So this is how it ends' I thought as my head dropped

to my left. There they were. The scientists that were about to all be exacuted, by one of Wayland's androids. Their voices sounded like tiny whispers in my head "Please don't, we all

have families, please we beg of yo-" they didn't finish. I could do nothing but watch as the crimson splatered all over the walls and the ground, even when they layed there, lifeless I

could still hear their screams. I looked at the android to my right as I saw him point his pulse rifle at me and put his finger on the trigger. "wait!" Wayland interrupted the android

looked at it's master questionably. "I want this one alive" he ordered. The android nodded then slamed th back of his gun into my face. Then everything went black.

**The present**

And now I was here being taken god knows where for some reason I was wasen't worried I was about to be killed or worse and fear was completely absent from my mind. I must be

going hysterical. I looked back at the soldiers beside me, only to find out that they were 7 and 10. So the people I trained are the ones to throw me to my hell. "Why didn't you just do

it?" 10 asked. 7 just looked depressed. Then it appealled to me that these soldiers were not 'pleased' with what they were doing. "A soldier dosen't kill the people they swore to

protect" I muttered. They froze after that, intill the two androids behind them shoved them. "move!" they demanded. Seeing no other option 7 and 10 continued hauling. "Sorry about

this LT." said 7. "Your just protecting your families." I replyed. But I couldn't help but want to end their selfish lifes. But I wasn't stupid, by the time I had one of those idiots and I

was beating him to death, I'd get pumped full of lead. It would seem I wouldn't be the one to end them. I awoke from my thoughts when we stopped right infront of a sealed door.

Before I could even think about what was behind the door the androids had their pulse rifles aimed at the door. "Open it" the android on the left demanded. Reluctantly, 10 swiped the

card that the andriod shoved into his hands. Then the door opened. The andriods shoved through the door. . It the room was a xeno hive. The Queen was in the middile of the room.

The door was closing again, fuck. "Don't die LT." said 10. Then the door was closed. That's when the hissing started. It was like the hissing completely surrounded me. Then the

Queen raised her head, only to hiss sraight at me. 'Show no fear, fear is what drives them' I thought confidentely. Gaining more courage by the second I slowly approched the

Queen. She hissed again, but this one sounded more like a warning. Then I noticed that the whole hive was watching me, just sitting there, as if waiting for me to make the first

move. 'I hope they understand human sign language' I thought as I raised my hands in surrender. The Queen cocked her head to the side in what I assumed was confusion. Ever so

slowly I approched her. The hive seemed to get more aggressive the closer I got to there Queen. I'd say when I got 5 metres away from her the hive grew VERY aggressive, seeing

as one xeno tryed to charge at me, for some reason, the Queen hissed at her child. But what was REALLY strange was that I could actally understand what she said** 'stop'** she

hissed, surprisingly the xeno seemed to literly cower before her, only to run back into the crowd of xenos. I couldn't help but feel my eyes follow it, I felt a tinge of confusion hit me

as I saw it seem to 'cuddle' another xeno. I felt my eyes turn to slits as I foucsed on how the two hugged. 'They aren't mates' I thought. The hug would be full of lust if they were. No

the hug seemed...comforting. 'Family' I guessed, almost certian with my answer.** 'if you are quite done staring at my daughters'** the Queen said her voice full of venom. It

sounded like she was speaking right into my head.** 'what are you doing here?'** she said her voice full of caution. 'How can I hear her' I asked myself for the millointh time. Then I

noticed that she was waiting for my answer. "You tell me" I said being as calm as possible. she inwardly growled, clearly not satasfied with my answer.** 'I will ask you. One more**

**time'** she growled. I inwardly signed. It looked like she'd only take a straight answer. So I told her my story. From the start of the mission to saving the scientists, to refusing to kill

them, to ending up here. 'hmm' she seemed to be discussing the whole story in her head. She seemed to go soft as her glare started to fall absent from her face. Realising her

mistake, her face went hard again** 'why should I trust you?'** she questioned. So she wanted the truth huh? Well so be it. "Because I have nowhere else to go" I stated. Her face

completely changed after I said that. In fact she looked almost...caring.** 'you know...most humans never admit something like that'** she seemed to almost smile when she

said that. "um...I'd hate to be rude but..would the hive have a job for a 'truthful' human like me?" I asked rubing the back of my neck. I needed to be useful, otherwise I'm just fresh

meat. **'Wwweelllll'** she said with a smile. **'I'm afraid that all the hunting slots are full'** she said with a lick across her lips. I took a weary step back. Fuck...she's not gonna

eat me is she, I was getting more cautious by the second. It would seem that she was finding my caution amousing, because I could even hear her laughing inside my head.

**'But...**'she said still smiling,** 'all XENOMORPHS as you call us are all females'** she said. Unfortunitly all that earned was a confused look from me...and what sounded like a

'giggle' from her.** 'what I mean is that because there are no males around...my childrun have no one to...breed with.'** she said with a lustful look on her face.

"So...whats that got to do with me" I said a little bit uncomfortable now. She was really enjoying this by the looks of that smile. **'Meaning that we have a open slot for a stud'**

she said with...was that a purr. FUCK. Why me? 'Or do you have any other options' she purred with a lustful lick of her lips. As much as I hated to say it...it was either that or

die...looks like I'm outta options. Damnit. "After some thinking, I've decided to accept your...offer." I said 'Excallent' she purred as she rubbed the blade of her tail on the underside

of my chin, I couldn't help but jerk my head back.** 'ooh a little jumpy are we, Don't worry we'll fix that'** she said with a smirk. In return all I could manage was a hesitant nod.

**'Good'** she giggled** 'I'd like you to meet Sapphire and Saphira'** she said as she looked at the crowd of xenos. Two now known females emerged from the crowd, looking

immensliy shy, I mean I wasen't exactly amped about all this, but I wasn't blushing like a horney teenager. Actally the shade of crimson on their cheeks were actally kind of...cute.

The one on the left was not only shy but...she seemed almost afraid. wherse the one on the right was too shy to even look at me. wait a minute...the one on the right was the one

who tryed to attack me (that explains why she won't look at me). And the one on the left is the one who offered comfort to the other one. Now that they were in closer view I could

see they had to be sisters. They could even be twins. All the females here had something different from the other whether it be longer head or tails or even shorter legs. But these

two looked exactly the same. It made me curious about them.** 'These are my daughters, Sapphire.** she gestured to the one on the left.** 'H-hi'** she greeted.** 'And Saphira'** the

Queen then indicated to the one on the right. **'N-nice to meet you'** she said finally looking me in the eyes. Wow. Sapphire and Saphira...what beautiful na-wait what am I thinking I

just met these girls. Then I noticed the smell. It smelt...strange...like a sweet and musky oder. Then I realised...pheromones. It smelt like apples and strawberrys. 'Y**ou can**

**smell their sweatness I see'** she smirked.** 'Mom'** they both said at the same time. The Queen only laughed in replyed**. 'Well Reaper, don't let me stop you'** she insisted. I did

as asked and pulled Sapphira back in to a tight hug and asked for me to begin. "Are you ready?" I asked.** '...Y-yes'** she replyed. If she was ready then so was I. I slowly slided my

hands down her back and started tounge kissing her neck, making her moan. Then I reached her plump hard rear, taking my chances I groped her rear and started nibbling her neck.

She didn't stop me. She just yelped. **'B-by the matriarc...h-have you done this before?'** she asked. "Nope...is it really that good?" I asked. She looked down at her chest and I

followed her look, only to have us both staring at her now growing breasts.** 'Aparently so'** she giggled. We both looked at each other with smiles and ever so slowly moved our lips

together. Seeming to gain more confidance Sapphira started rubbing her hips up and down my crotch. 'So she wants to play huh?' I thought smirking. I lowered her to the ground

making her gasp into my mouth. I disconected our kiss only to start kissing her body all over. Everytime I kissed a spot she seemed to moan with want. Knowing she was getting

more aroused I decided it was time to pleasure her breasts. I put one in my mouth and started to swirl my tounge around the spot where her nipple should be. While I groped the

other. Every now and again she would gasp and moan or even shiver. I could even feel her hips buck and twitch. She was ready. I slowly put a trail of kisses from her breasts to her

stomach to right above her nether region. I then started rubbig up and down the top of her loins. making her whimper with lust. I couldn't help notice the trail of wetness pooling on

the ground and the trail down her thighs. Then I started breathing right onto her slit. Makingin her yelp in surprise.** 'Eeep, Reaper what are you-OOOHH'** she moaned as I licked

from the bottem of her slit to flicking up her clitorus. I decided to be a tease now by licking around her slit, not close enough to touch the slit, but enough to make her moan with

want. I even started nibbleing on the puffy lips that was only getting wetter by the second.** 'P-please Reaper...d-don't tease me'** she begged. Knowing my 'fun' had ended I

started licking the wet slit again.** 'Ooh yes, that feels great'** she moaned. Smiling into her moistness, I shot my tounge as deep as it could go into her slit. All Saphira could do

was gasp. Before she knew it I was licking up and down her slit**. 'Oh my god YES!, please don't stop Reaper, PLEASE!** she begged. I wasn't gonna let her down. I licked as

hard as I could, even though my tounge was starting to tire.** 'Oh Reaper, somethings happening, HARDER!, please don't stop'** she screamed as she tried pulling my head

into her pussy even further. I knew what was happening though...she was gonna cum. Knowing she was nearing her end I started swirling my tounge in a circuler motion as hard and

as fast as I could.** 'YES REAPER!, DON'T STOP!, FUCK I'M GONNA EXPLODE, AH AH YYYYEEEEEESSSSS'** she screamed as she came for the first time in her life, squirting

her juices all over my face. 'I guess all xenos are squirters' I thought happily. I couldn't help but lap up the juices she was feeding me, the jucies I couldn't get droped down onto the

ground. She had realeased my head and by the sound of it was panting very heavily. After I had laped up all her juices, I raised my head only to see a exausted angel and claw marks

on the metal ground on eather side of her. This made me smirk. "Did you enjoy it beautiful?" I asked.** 'Hah hah...immensily'** she said still panting. "We can go again if you wish?" I

smirked.** 'N-no...you need to have pleasure also'** she insisted. "I just want you to be happy" I said with love, earning an unherd growl aimed at Sapphire from Saphira. '**aww'**

she said before she flipped us over. she giggled. She leaned down and started making out with me a**'But we're doing this my way'** gain. She started rubbing her hips into my loins

and started tugging at my shirt. 'These must come of' she ordered but couldn't manage to lose her smile. "As you wish mistriss" I joked. She found that funny.** 'Well your mistriss**

**could use some...satasfaction'** she purred as I sat up and removed my shirt.** 'W-wow...quite a physice you've got there'** she complimented. "Thanks... quite a 'physice'

you've got there" I replyed, looking at her rack, which had grown to size Ds. 'You can only thank yourself for that' she giggled.** 'Will you two hurry up, we haven't got all night'**

Saphira growled. "You will have your turn Saphira,. I promise you that". **'Maybe I can help'** the Queen smirked . **'H-how?!'** Saphira seemed to beg.** 'here my child'** she cooded

as she slowly rubbed her claw below her aroused stumps and down to her nether reigon. **'M-mother, what are you-ah'** she moaned as her mother rubbed a claw down her slit .

only for the Queen push a claw into her pussy** 'A-ah...yes mother'** she moaned only for her mother to pull her claw out** 'N-no mother, please...don't stop'** she begged only for

her mother to return her attention back to me and Sapphira.** 'Pleasure yourself just like I showed you my child'** the Queen said. Saphira was far too aroused and horny not to

try. She rubbed up and down her slit intil she couldn't take it anymore. She shoved her claw into her moistness and started pumping in and out of it as she turned her attention to

what the Queen was watching. "Let's see if we can make them even bigger" I smirked as I went to undo my pants.** 'Wait!'** Sapphire said as she stopped my hands in their tracks.

**'Please...l-let me**' she requested. I couldn't help but smile. "As you wish" I stated. She stared at the bulge the whole time she undid my pants. Then she froze. She was just about

to pull them down, but she just froze. "Hey" I whispered, "you okay?" I questioned. **'W-what if I can't pleasure enough...w-what if I do it wrong?** she asked as I saw tears

start flowing down her cheeks and drop from the underside of her head onto the floor. "Hey" I cooded softly as I brought her face to mine. "This is my first time too" I reminded her.

**'your right'** she sniffed. I helped her dry her tears and gave her a loving kiss. "Are you ready for this" I asked. **'Yes'** she stated. This time she pulled them down. Now I was just in

my jocks. she pulled them down too. Now my member stood proudly. Gasps and murmmers were heard all over the hive, even the Queen stared at me dumbfounded. "What?" I

questioned looking all around the hive for an answer.** 'R-Reaper...I-I can't...i-it's too b-big'** she stated looking right at my manhood. I couldn't help but look down. 16 long and 6

wide. Was that really too much?... "Can't we try?" I asked 'Of course you can try...don't worry sweetheart, it's going to feel great' the Queen stated. Sapphire kept staring at my

manhood now. Finally she moved forward, blushing like crazy. "We don't have to..." I reminded her. **'I-I know...b-but I want to'** she said not looking me in the eye. "Well I do

too" I smirked as I saw her brighten up. I carefully lifted her up then placed her on her back. I hovered above her just centimeters away from her enterance. "Are you ready?" I

asked. **'We've been over this'** she smirked as she pulled me into a kiss. Lost to the feeling. I slowly entered her making her yelp into the kiss. But as I just got the tip in I felt my

manhood break her barrier. Making her scream in pain into our kiss. Immediantly I stopped the kiss. "Sapphire, are you all right?" I questioned. **'I-it hurts, aahh...please. Take**

**it out'** she requested. **'NO'** the Queen ordered. making us both look over to her. I couldn't help but notice that the Queen was aroused enough to have grown Cs and Saphira had

grown to Ds from pleasureing herself.** 'Don't take it out my child, the pain will subside shortly'** she informed.** 'A-all right mother'** Sapphire said as she clenched her jaw. "I

would never hurt you Sapphire...you know that right?" I asked. She only nodded in reply. 'All right then, I'll prove it to you' I thought with care. I moved my head right infront of hers

and opened our lips for a tounge kiss. She was unresponsive at first but in time responded. she starting moaning from pleasure as I groped her breasts again. Then she seperated the

kiss.** 'Alright...keep going'** Sapphire insisted. I did as she asked going deeper and deeper inside her. She was in pain, but everytime I stoped she demanded that I keep going.

Eventaully I hit her womb. I was only 10 inchs in. She screamed in pain. "We should stop" I insisted moving to pull out. **'****NO'** Sapphire screamed wraping her legs around me and

pushing me into her womb which only made her scream louder. **'W-we can't stop nnnhh...now'** she managed. It pained me to see her this way. It was hard to believe that I

would have to do this to every female in the hive. finally she stopped squirming. **'All right...I'm ready' **she informed me. Slowly I thrust in and out enjoying every second of her

warm, wet passage way. I wanted to pound her intill I broke her, but somehow I stoped myself. **'C-can you go f-faster please?' **she asked trying not to beg. And I would happily

comply. I pounded her faster and harder, not enough to hurt but enough to be able to make sounds from our flesh and my balls slapping into her ass and her tits to slap up and down.

**'oh ah, that feels great Reaper aahh, don't stop now' **she begged. "Sapphire, you fell so warm and wet" I moaned. **'OOHH, yes thats it Reaper...pound me harder' **she

moaned. I did as I was asked and pounded her so hard her breasts slapped up and down. **'AAAHHH YES REAPER!, HARDER, DEEPER, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE**

**AAAAHHHH!' **she screamed. 'did she just cum?' I asked myself. We only just started. But I just pounded harder now. **'OOHH, OOOHHH GODS YES, I'M..I'M GONNA**

**EXPLODE AGAIN' **she hissed this time, as she yet again squirted into my crotch and all over the ground. Somehow I keept pounding, this time trying to push in as far as I could

making her breasts fly up and down **'AAAAAAAHHHHHH FFFFUUCCCKKK YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS' **she hissed as she came almost straight away. And yet...I kept going.

**'AAAAAAHHHH RREAAPEERR, I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MMMOOORRREEE AAAAAHHHH'** she came again and again and again. **'REAPER I CAN'T- YOU HAVE TO-STOP!' **she

screamed. I slowed so that I was going painfuly slow. She was trembleing like crazy. **'R-Reaper, I feel like I'm going to pass out...' **she explained. "Ssshhh, just listen to my

voice. Stay here with me" I begged. **'Just...go easy I'm sensitive' **she explained. "But you enjoyed it so much. You kept cuming" I explained. **'Cumming?' **she questioned. "You

know...that feeling of realease" I explained. **'S-so thats what t-that was' **she replyed still trembling and twitching. "Do you wish to continue?" I asked. **'A-alright...but**

**please...I'm sensitive remember' **she reminded me. I incresed my speed. She really was sensitive. Everytime I thrust into her, her legs would twitch and her whole body would

amost shiver. **'A-ah thats great, don't stop' **she moaned. I increased my speed. **'AHH yes thats it, HARDER FUCK ME AS DEEP AS YOU CAN' **she commanded. I did.

**'AAAHHHH YYEEEESSS THATS IT JUST LIKE THAT, OOOOHHH FFFUUUCCKKK I'M GONNA CUM, AAAHHHHH FUCK' **she hissed as she came. But I couldn't take it

anymore. I pounded into her as hard as I could . **'AAAAHHHH FFFFUUUUCKKK'** I made her come again **'YYYYYEEEESSS RREEAAPPEERRR' **and again **'OOOOOHHHHH**

**FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK' **and again **RRRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEERRRR YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS' **she hissed as loud as she could as she came yet again. Not

wanting to make the same mistake as last time, I slowed my pace. It seems like I did the right choice. **'Hah hah hah, by the matriarc. you really are a stud' **she

complimented. **'A-are you c-lose to 'c-cumming?' **she asked. "Nope" I smirked. this made her look sad. **'D-do I not bring you any p-pleasure?' **she asked, saddness obvious

in her tone. I looked her straight in the face. "You bring me all the pleasure in the world" I smiled. This brought her smile back. She smashed our heads together for a hot tounge kiss.

'**I'm ready' **she stated I smirked as I straight up started pounding into her, making her scream straight away. **'AHHH YYEEESS JUST LIKE THAT FFFFUUUUCCCKKK' **she

came over. **'YYYYYEEESSS FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT AAAAHHHHHHHHH' **and over. **'OOOOOOOHHHH GOD YYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS' **and over again. But one thing

changed. Everytime I came she got tighter. As if she was trying to milk me. well so be it then. I wrenched out of grip, completely taking her off guard. I grabbed her now DD sized

breasts, which had now reached their maximum size(because her nipples were showing and were as stiff as rocks) and pounded her with everything I had

'**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK' **another one. '**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS'** andanother one.

**'FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK YYYYYYEEEEEESSSS RRRRREEEEAAAPPPPPEEERRRR' **and another one. She was really tight now,shit. But even a stud can't

last forever. "Sapphire I'm about to cum" I warned. **'****YES REAPER, IMPREGANATE ME, FILL ME, FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE' **I couldn't hold it anymore.

**'RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRR'** she hissed fully extending her inner jaw out of her mouth as she came from the feeling of my seed. I

couldn't stop pounding her as I came. The cum filling all of her insides and the rest spilling out onto the ground. I eventaully slowed my pounding to a halt and smiled at Sapphire.

Only to hear her last words. **'Thank you' **she whispered before her head dropped to the side. "Sapphire, Sapphire are you all right?" I asked shaking her. **'S-shes -f-fine, she just**

**p-passed o-out' **the Queen explained. I gave a sigh of relief as I pulled out of her. The Queens breasts had grown to size DDs from watching me make love to one of her daughters

love. **'Chm chm' **I heard. I looked at where the noise came from. Only to see Saphira, with her nipples bulgeing underneath her size D breasts. I looked back at where I last saw her

only to see what could only a puddle of her love juices. **'Well stud, what are you waiting for?' **she questioned as she walked through the crowd of aroused xenos only to lean on a

wall and push her rear out, into my clear view. **'Fuck me just like you did my sister' **she smirked as we both looked over at Sapphire, passed out on the ground, cum still pooling

out of her slit. I walked over to where Saphira was displaying her body to me. From the look on her face, she didn't want to 'waste time' kissing or cuddling. So I crouched down

grabed her plump rear and immediantly shoved my tounge deep inside her wet, moist enterance. She tasted just like her sister. **'YYEEESSS, THATS RIGHT REAPER, LICK ME**

**DRY, AAAHHHH' **she was close. I swirled my tounge in circular motion.** 'AAAAAAAHHHHH FFFFFFUUUUCCCCKKK I'M GONNA CUM YYYYYEEEESSSS'** she hissed. She

wasen't wrong. I guess all xenos were squirters. Or I was just very lucky. **'Enough playing stud, I need your cock now' **she commanded. This one was very strange. At first

she was as shy as a mouse, now she was like a horny teenager. "As you wish gourgeous" I smirked as rammed through her barrier, causuing her to clench not only her jaw but her

claws that were now making marks in the wall. "Whats wrong beautiful, I thought you liked it rough" I smirked. **'I didn't nnngh, tell you.. to stop'** she remarked. This made me

grin, I could see her swallow nerveously. 'You asked for it' I thought thrusting my hips the whole 10 inchs in then thrusted back in (not as hard as I could though). **'NNNGGHHH yes  
><strong>

**AAAAGGGGHHH, JUST LIKE THAT' **she growled, refusing to show how much pain she was in. 'So be it' I thought as I grabbed her hips and thrusted harder making het tits slap up

and down. **'AAAARRRRGGGHHH YYYYEEESSSS I'M GONNA CCCCUUUMMMM' **she hissed. I didn't stop though, if anything I pushed harder making her breasts fly up and down.

**'OOOOOOOHHHHHHH MY GGGGGGOOOOOODDDD YYYYYEEEESSSSS' **she came again. **'FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH' **and again.

**'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS RRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRR' **and again...just like her sister. It didn't take long before her legs

slowly started to buck. I caught her just in time. But accadentily grabed her breast, making her moan. **'****W-why did y-you s-stop?' **she questioned sounding like she was about to

pass out. "Because I'm hurting you" I stated. **'N-no your n-not...p-please...k-keep going' **she requested sounding as weak as ever. "What are you trying to prove anyway?" I

asked. She just sighed **'I tryed to kill you...I need to apologise with whatever you want' **she explained. I pulled her droopy head up towards mine and told her what I

wanted. "I want you" I stated and pulled her into a kiss which she gladly returned. **'C-could you two p-please continue' **I heard someone request. Me and Saphira both turned our

heads only to see the Queen pleasureing herself from our lovemaking. "Why don't we give our Queen a show" I whispered. **'Mmmhhmm I like the sound of that' **Saphira smirked.

I crossed my arm over the other that was gropeing Saphiras breast. I then lifted her up. **'Ooooh a strong male are we?' **she giggled. "Not my fault you don't have any weight on

you" I smirked. **'Flatterer' **she giggled as I placed her in a doggystyle position. **'W-what are you two d-doing?' **the Queen asked. "Giving our Queen a show I answered with a

smirk. **'Procced...' **the Queen ordered with a dirty smile. "You ready Saphira?" I asked. **'Always'** she replyed. I slowly started thrusting in and out of her enterence.

**'aaahhh...yes' **Saphira moaned. feeling her follow the rythm of my thrusts, I sped up. **'AAAHH YES REAPER...FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT' **she moaned. I sped up even more, I

could feel my balls slaping against her underside and her breasts slapping up and down again. **'AAAAAAAHHHHH YES REAPER, I'M GONNA CUM FFFFUUUUCCCKKK' **she

hissed as she came yet again starting a new puddle of female juices. I kept pounding **'OOOOOHHHH GOD YYYYYEEEESSSS'** she came again **'YYYYYYYEEEESSS HARDER**

**, DEEPER, FFFUUUCCCKKK' **I was pounding her as hard as I could now making her breasts fly up and down. **'OOOOOOHHHH YYYYYEESSSS OOOOHHHH**

**FUUUUCCCCCCKKKK YYYYYYEEEESSSS' **she hissed as she came yet again. Fuck shes so tight...I wasen't gonna last much longer. "Saphira...I'm gonna cum" I warned.

**'YYYYYYEEEESSSSS BREED ME, FILL YOUR WHORE LIKE THE SLUT SHE IS' **she hissed. Fuck my balls were tighting once again. And then the dam broke.

'**YYYYYYYEEEEESSSS RRRRREEEEEEAAAAAPPPPPEEEEERRRRRR' **she hissed as loud as she could and extended her inner jaw all the way out as she came from my the feeling

of my seed. It was then I realised that Sapphire and Saphira, were exactly the same. That being said, I catched her before she had the chance to hit the ground. **'I love you' **she

stated as she passed out. I gentaly layed her on the ground smileing from what she had said. I couldn't help but whisper it in her ear. "I love you too" and I **swear** she started

purring. **'W-well... your very good at your new...j-job' **I heard. I looked to were I heard the noise only to see it was the Queen, standing behind a puddle of what could only be

her juices. **'R-Reaper...you have to understantd...watching you mate with two of my daughters...I just couldn't help it' **she stated. "No need to apologise my Queen,

you couldn't help it" I reminded her. **'T-then you'd understand that watching you pleasure my childrun, I can not help but want to...j-join in' **I mirked at this. "It is my

duty to relieve every female in your hive my Queen" I stated. **'T-thank you Reaper' **the Queen said before she walked over to a wall, crouched down and puffed out her rear, just

like Saphira did (besides the crouching). **'When I saw Saphira do this position, I couldn't help but think of what it would feel like'** the Queen stated purring. "As you wish

my Queen" I stated as I started gropeing and rubbing her plump ass. **'a-ah...that feels nice...keep going' **the Queen moaned. Deciding to take it up a notch I decided to take a

long lick up her slit. **'O-OOOHH...do that again' **she commanded. I wanted nothing but to comply. I shoved my tounge deep inside her enterance and licked from top to bottem.

**'OOOHHH YES JUST LIKE THAT'** my Queen moaned. Then I started licking her wetness in a circular motion. **'OOOOOHHH BY THE MATRIARC, YESS'** she hissed in pleasure.

'Prepare for the time of your life my Queen' I thought as I licked as hard and as fast as I could. **'OOOHHH YES REAPER YYYYYYEEEESSSSS, I'M GONNA CUM, AAAAAHHHH**

**YYYYYYYEEEESSSSSS'** she hissed as her walls snapped on my tounge like a vice. **'Hah hah please Reaper, I need more'** my Queen begged. "And you shall have it my Queen"

I cooed. I brought my manhood and prodded the enterence. **'P-please Reaper...I need you' **she begged. I smirked as I finally entered her electing a gasp from my Queen. It

didn't take long before I reached her barrier, and penatrated it, making my Queen groan in pain. "Be strong my Queen, the pain will leave shortly. **'As you say my stud'** the Queen

replyed. Eventauly the pain subsided because my Queen beged more. **'Alright my Reaper...continue' **my Queen requested. Before I knew it I hit her womb at 14 inches, earning a

painful groan from the Queen. I rubbed and groped her rear, giving her something else to foucs on. It worked. She started moaning and flexing her claws that were digging into the

wall. **'OOOHH...keep going' **she commanded. I complied. I slowly started thrusting in and out of her wet, warm enterance. **'OOOHH...OOOHHH god yes' **she moaned.

Knowing she wanted I started thrusting harde and faster earning more moans.** 'OOOOHHH** **FUCK YES AAAAHHH FASTER, HARDER'** she ordered.I sarted thrusting harder and

faster so that my balls were slaping into her underside and her breasts were slapping up and down. **'AAAAHHH FUCK YEAH FUCK YOUR QUEEN JUST LIKE THAT!' **she

screamed. I thrusted harder and harding into my Queen intill she couldn't take it anymore. **'YYYYEEESSS OF GOD I THINK I'M G-GONNA CCCCUUUUMMMM' **she hissed as

yet another squirt of female juices sprayed all over my crotch and all over the floor. I kept thrusting intil I was fucking her with all of my might making her bhuge breasts fly up and

down. **'AAAAAHHHH REAPER YYYYYYEEESSSS FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK' **she came again. **'OOOOOHHHH GGGGGGOOOOODDDDD YYYYYEEEESSSS' **and again. **'THATS**

**IT HARDER, FASTER FUCK YOUR QUEENS BRAINS OUT' **and again...just like her daughters. But just like Saphira my Queen's knees started to buck. I caught her before she

could hit the ground. 'Wow these girls really need some weight on them' I thought as I guessed that even though she was three times my size she only weighed a rough 70kgs. "My

Queen are you alright?" I asked **'I-i'm fine R-Reaper' **my Queen replyed as she repositioned herself for me. "My Queen you need to rest" I demanded. **'N-no...I need to please**

**you first' **my Queen insisted. Wait..."I know a way how we can do both" I stated. Grabbing the Queens attention. **'H-how?' **the Queen asked still twitching from her multipule

orgasims. "Follow my instructions" I told her as I lied down in the middle of the hive. "Stand on top of me" I instructed. She complyed, but in the end I just had a Queen ontop of me

withe her DDD sized breasts in my face (how big can those things get?). "Um I ment with two feet I corrected her action. **'O-oh sorry Reaper' **she blushed as she crouched like a

human would. "Now slowly lower yourself" I instructed. She did, but let out a yelp as she realised what she was doing. "Now bob your hips up and down" I commanded. She started

letting out a moan everytime she bob up then back down on my manhood. What really stunned me was the way her breasts slapped up and down everytime she did a thrust. I could

see them lightly rumble and slowly increase size. I could also see my Queens nipples bulgeing from the inside of her breasts. **'Reaper are you all right?' **my Queen asked noticing

my staring. Then something inside me snapped. "Why yes my Queen I'm just FINE" I said before I thrusted as hard as I could earning a surprised, pleasured gasp from my Queen.

Then I started thrusting into her like a jackhammer making her breasts fly up and down. **'OOOOH OOOOHHH YEEEESSSS YEEEEESSS JUST LIKE THAT AAAAAAAHHHHHH'**

she came again. **'OOOOHHH YEEEESSS OOOOOOHHHHH GOD YEEEEESSSS OOOOOOOHHHHH' **and again. **'W-WA-W-WA-WAIT'** she yelled out with pleasure. She kept

getting tighter and tighter. I wasen't going to last much longer. "Don't fight it my Queen just let it happen" I ordered, some how pounding into her even harder then before. **'I-I-I-I'M**

**G-G-G-G-GONNA, C-C-C-C-C-C-CU-CCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM' **she hissed in pleasure at the top of her voice,fully extending her

inner jaw. Not only did her tounge pop out but her nipples now stood in all their glory. There was only one problem. The Queen had passed out and she was falling. Straight towards

me. 'SHIT' I thought as I put hands out in hope to catch her. I somehow did. but I caught her by the breasts. 'Oh the irony' I thought sarcasticly. I gentaly layed her onto her back

and smiled at how cute these girl were when they slept. I pulled out of her earning a small moan as all the cum and juices pooled onto the ground. I couldn't help but stare at her

bosom. 'Well I have earned it' I thought with pride. I climbed up her agile body only to reach her DDDD sized breasts (so thats how big they can get). I put my mouth on her nipple.

While my other hand groped the other. what really surprised me was that the Queen was lactating. But I happily milked one breast while I squezzed the milk out of the other.

'**OOOOOHHHH' **the Queen moaned waking up from her sleep. That didn't stop me though. '**Don't forget to drink it all' **my Queen cooed. **'We need you big and strong for the**

**rest of my childrun'** she smirked and looked over at all the hundreds of her childrun. "I think I'm really going to like my new home my Queen" I smirked. She just giggled **'Nothing**

**but the best for you my Reaper' **she cooed as she cuddled me into her bosem and curled up into a ball and went out like a light. My mind was racing. recalling everything that had

happened today. But I couldn't help but smile. 'I can't wait intill tomorrow' I thought as I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

-**Well I finally did it. My first story and already my hands hurt from typing See you next time everybody.;)**

**-JadenNZ1 signing off**


End file.
